theboldandthebeautifulfandomcom-20200215-history
Aly Forrester
Alexandria "Aly" Forrester is a fictional character on The Bold and the Beautiful. She is portrayed by Ashlyn Pearce after being aged to a teenager, taking over from child actress Harley Graham. Storylines Conception, Birth, and Childhood Alexandria Forrester is the daughter of Thorne Forrester and Darla Forrester. In 2003, through a misunderstanding with his ex-wife, Macy Alexander, regarding her estranged husband, Lorenzo Barelli, Thorne got drunk one night and slept with Macy's best friend and adoptive sister, Darla Forrester , though he thought he was making love with Macy. Their one-night stand practically destroyed Darla's relationship with Macy and she planned to have the child aborted, but Thorne talked Darla out of it and agreed to raise the child with her. Later that year, Macy died after being taken off life support after suffering head trauma and Darla and Thorne named their daughter Alexandria in her memory. Thorne and Darla later got married and eventually gave birth to their daughter in early 2004. Death of Darla Darla got a called from her niece, Phoebe Forrester, who got stranded on a foggy Pacific Coast Highway while on her way to the party. While helping her change a flat tire, Darla slipped and fell into the path of an oncoming car, driven by a drunken Taylor Hayes Forrester, Phoebe's mom. Darla later died from her injuries, devastating Thorne and Aly, but were both eventually comforted by Taylor, unaware that she was the driver. In 2007, Thorne and Taylor began dating, even after he had found out that Taylor was the driver that ran over Darla, but he eventually forgave her when he found out from an eyewitness that it was an accident. They were engaged to be married, which Aly was happy about. However, during a play date with Brooke's daughter, Hope Logan, Hope innocently revealed to Aly that a classmate told her that Taylor killed Darla. At first she didn't believe Hope, she eventually found out the truth from her dad and Taylor. Angry, she ran away and wandered off to the spot on the PCH where her mom had died. Taylor, who was driving on the same highway, suddenly saw Aly through the heavy fog, but was completely sober enough to stop her car from hitting the little girl. Aly angrily asked how her dad could marry Taylor, the woman who killed her mom. Her animosity towards Taylor increased so much, she blacked out pictures of Taylor with black crayon and on the day of the wedding, ripped and cut Taylor's bridal gown to shreds. Thorne and Taylor eventually called off the wedding, realizing that Aly was never going to accept their relationship. Taylor eventually moved on and married Nick Marone, while Thorne continued to raise his daughter as a single father. Return to L.A. Alexandria returns in late 2013 as a teenager having graduated from law school and decides she wants to follow in the footsteps of her father and grandmother Sally Spectra after a failed interview with a law firm. Her garndfather, Eric Forrester , decides to name her Hope's new protege. As Eric and Thorne leave the office, Aly explains to Hope about her deviation from practicing law and witnesses Hope kissing both Liam Spencer and Wyatt Fuller, enthusiastically telling Hope that she definitely wants to shadow her. Later, Thorne tells Aly that after mutiple times of getting increasing prices from a realtor, he sold their home, devastating Aly as she felt that the house was the only place she really felt connected to her mom. She is then delighted when Eric offers her and Thorne to move in with him at the Forrester mansion. Aly watched Wyatt and Hope hold hands while hiding behind a lamp. Alexandria has implied she would like to men surrounding her all the time. After the Forrester's Thanksgiving, after Hope walked off, Alexandria told Liam that despite that he two-timed Hope and Steffy for years, Hope shouldn't be doing that to him. Aly then said he's funny and cute implying a crush. Alexandria then sent a pciture of Wyatt kissing Hope to Liam through her phone. Aly went to his house and apologized feeling guilty which he forgave her and they played tennis. Aly then tells Thorne that Hope's not the way she used to be and told Liam it's not fair for her to do this to him either. Her father, Thorne had soon moved to Paris while Aly resides in L.A. Wyatt's mother, Quinn Fuller, that she can tell she's nuts about Liam and after knowing Hope just broke up with Liam choosing Wyatt, called Spencer Publications . Adele told her Liam isn't working tonight. Quinn remembered Liam's having dinner tonight at the Bikini, a local tiki bar and told Aly to meet him there. Alexandria and Liam at dinner together. Aly's Dark Side In 2014, Aly and Thorne moved to Paris and continued to work at Forrester International . Eric told them through video chat that Hope and Brooke would be flying over there for a business trip. Aly asked if Liam was coming and Eric said he wasn't. Aly asked if Wyatt was coming and Eric said he was and Aly spoke angry negative words about him that he's bad news for Hope which worried both Eric and Thorne. Eric told this to Pam and Eric mentioned Aly's anger management issues as a kid and constant bullying. Brooke arrived and met with Thorne and Aly. Aly immediately asked if she could see Hope which she did. Thorne told Brooke that Aly apparently doesn't like Wyatt. Brooke was concerned and Thorne brought up the anger management issues and bullying. He said Aly thinks he's bad news for Hope. He said he took her here to keep an eye on her and didn't want her alone in L.A. He also said he couldn't have her and Ridge and Brooke's wedding which didn't happen. Brooke told him that Hope and the little one's don't know about Aly's problem. Wyatt and Hope were making out and Alexandria busted in the room yelling at Wyatt to get his hands of her. They were confused and Aly told them she thinks Wyatt is bad news for Hope, the fashion line, and the company. Aly also told Hope Wyatt turned her into a hypocrite and he ruined her message. Taylor arrived in L.A. and met up again with Eric. Eric told her about Aly disliking Wyatt and that he's very worried. Taylor brought up the death of Darla and her relationship to Aly. Taylor stated she deals with patients like this all the time and Aly could go in a downward spiral. Wyatt showed Thorne, Brooke, Hope, Aly, and Thomas his presentation for the fashion line. It was putting Stephanie 's jewelry in the line. This impressed everybody else but Aly. Aly lashed out on Wyatt stating that putting her grandmother's jewels in a fashion line was wrong. Thorne told Brooke that Hope's message helped her a lot through high school and that she has violent outbursts throughout high school. After Aly watch Hope make out with Wyatt a second time today, Hope went away, and Aly slid into the room. She told Wyatt she thinks he is bad for Hope, the fashion line, and the business; and to leave her family alone. Wyatt stated he is part of the family and Aly compared him to a popular high school jock who gets all the cheerleaders and Wyatt denied that. She stated she was bullied as being nerdy and self-absorbed in high school. Wyatt said she wasn't and she said he was. Aly threatened to fire him. Hope asked what was up with Aly. Brooke told he in time Aly will get to know Wyatt and like him better. Aly found out about Wyatt's publicity stunt at the jewel heist and after fighting with Hope ran out to call the police on Wyatt. Wyatt's mother, Quinn Fuller , ran after her and strangled her over the edge but Aly struggled out of it. Aly blurted out to Eric about it which stunned Eric and made him furious. Rick Forrester , Hope, Quinn, Wyatt, Charlie , and Pam all hid this from him. Aly told Eric that Quinn strangled her. Eric agreed to keep Wyatt in the company. Wyatt with Hope's permission wanted to have Hope launch her own lengerie line labeled "Hope's Bedroom", following after Hope's scandalous mother, Brooke Logan 's, Brooke's Bedroom. Aly was strictly against this because of Hope's reputation and message. On the contrary, Eric, Quin, and a few others supported it. Aly had a private talk with Hope and convinced Hope not to but Hope made it clear she might when she's ready but not now. Romance with Oliver During a brief talk with Liam, Aly claimed that she never had a boyfriend, and Liam said that at the right moment she would know. Forrester Creations 's photographer, Oliver Jones, was taking photos of Aly. Oliver kept complimenting her which made Aly feel special although Oliver already had eyes on Maya Avant who was engaged to Carter Walton. Aly made it clear that she had to go but Oliver asked her which one she liked the best. Aly said she doesn't like pictures of herself because she thinks of herself as average unlike the other beauitful Forrester women. Ridge Forrester decided to take over Forrester again by firing Oliver because of his below average shots and tried to kick Rick out of his presidency. Eric decided to side with Rick after Brooke medalled with the situation and Oliver was rehired. Oliver claimed because his last name isn't Forrester, there's not a definite chance he'll stay. Oliver offered to take Aly out for lunch. At the Bikini Bar, they had lunch with Maya and Carter in the same restaurant. Aly ordered a hot green tea which Oliver accidentally spilled all over her hand and wiped up and then kissed her hand. Aly went to her room and told this to Darla as a ghost. Darla supported it. Oliver came to her room to return what she left at Bikini. Aly also came to check up on her and she was very nervous, this being her first kiss and boyfriend. They ended up making out and when she heard Pam, she told him to go in the closet in which he left afterward. Maya questions Oliver's attraction towards Maya while recording him on his phone. Oliver admitted she will help him stay in the company and she's smart and pretty enough so he'll put up with her. Oliver just left as carter walked in and questioned Maya. Maya played the recording. Carter claims it does sound bad but it's taken out of context. Carter continues to stick up for Oliver. Meanwhile, Oliver shows up at the Forrester Mansion looking for Aly. No one answers the door so he goes out back and sees Aly sunbathing in a swimsuit. He calls her Miss F. and she is very embarrassed and insists she changes but he tells her that she looks good and kisses her. He then takes his shirt off and asks her if he can go somewhere to change. She asks why and he tells her he wants to do an underwater line. He gets in truncks and Aly and Oliver swims underwater filming each other and kiss. They take a picture of them wet and Oliver claims that this is something Forrester has never done before and he believes even Ridge will be impressed. During a meeting at Forrester, the company decided to once again try and relaunch the very successful Brooke's Bedroom Line, but with a new model as Brooke has decided she has reached the end of modelling days. Oliver then suggested that Aly should be the spokesperson for the line, leaving everyone in the room, including Aly, stunned. As the others try to ensure Aly of what exactly she had to be modelling, Aly spoke up for herself and said that although she was intrigued that Oliver suggested her, she politely turns it down due to her beliefs. Afterward, she has some girl-talk with Caroline and she figures it out that Aly has a crush on Oliver and promises not to say a word to anyone around the office. Aly then goes down to the photo studio and talks to Oliver. She begins telling him about how hard her life has been since her mom's death. She confided in Oliver that she went into therapy for her anger issues and because of it, she was a constant target from bullies at her school. Aly goes on to tell Oliver that she still blames Taylor for her mom's death, but also was flabbergasted that Taylor then romantically pursued her father, Thorne. Oliver comforts her and tells her that Taylor is no longer part of her or her father's life. However, in Paris, two people are shown making love behind a blue curtain and is later revealed to be Thorne and Taylor. Category:Forrester family Category:Spectra family